Secrets of the Deep
by Rocka-Rocka-Rockabilly
Summary: What if Mrs. Curtis had a dark secret that she never told anyone? What if she were a creature thought to be myth? What if, after their parents deaths, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy take a trip and accidently discover their hidden heritage? Slash, boyxboy, possible Mpreg, Mermaid Curtis's
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy stared out the car window as the scenery sped by in indistinct blurs of color, head resting in an open hand. The new and unfamiliar weight of the bracelet on his wrist keeping him lost in thought as he uncomfortably rotated his hand in a subconscious attempt to dislodge it. A quiet sigh escaped him as he squirmed in the seat to relieve some of the pain that was trying to make an appearance in his lower back.

Sodapop, having taken notice, turned around in the passenger seat to face him." You alright Pone?"

The younger boy blinked, shaken from his thoughts, and glanced at his brother. "Yeah, just sore."

"We'll be there soon, baby."

Sure enough they began to notice a difference to the landscape around them several moments later. Buildings started to pop up more and more frequently and the vegetation grew sparser and sparser until they saw a sign off to the side of the rode.

 _Welcome to Mystic Cove!_

After another few minutes of driving they entered the small, quaint town. A shudder ran through each of their bodies as they looked around. Something was...off about this place. Enticing. Alluring. Almost like they were close to something, something enormous, something huge and important and wonderful that they'd been waiting their entire lives for but hadn't known it. It was like something was _so_ close, waiting for them to discover it, for them to find it, like doing so would bring them a type of peace they hadn't had since their parents death.

It was...disconcerting, to say the least.

They checked into they only motel they could find and settled down for the night, the feeling still pulling at them even as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day dawned bright and early, the pale gold rays of sunlight waking the three brothers from their sleep. A giant, jaw-stretching yawn escaped Ponyboy as he stretched out, cat-like, on the large motel bed that he shared with Sodapop, who quickly mimicked his actions. Darry was the first to climb out of bed and pad towards the bathroom, the door closing behind him and the sound of the shower starting up a moment later.

Groaning, Sodapop rolled out of bed and onto the carpeted floor before he hauled himself to his feet and began to search through his suitcase for something to wear. He emerged from the depths of the bag holding onto a pair of cargo shorts and a thin, tight, red t-shirt that hugged his narrow waist and occasionally rode up to reveal a strip of golden skin. He changed into them quickly and tossed an outfit to his younger brother that consisted of a pair of short jean shorts and a tight green tank top.

With a quiet sigh, Ponyboy stretched a final time and stood, dressing slowly. The shower shut off and Darry emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist as he ventured over to his bag. While waiting for his eldest brother to finish dressing Ponyboy studied the bracelet that had been left to him by his late mother, Sirena Curtis.

It was made of a single, long piece of dark brown, supple leather that wrapped around his wrist several times. their were seven or eight perfectly round, luminescent pearls, some a beautiful, pure white and others a lovely shade of light pink. Dividing the pearls in half was an antiqued silver pendant, about the size of a nickel, engrave with strange symbols that, when he looked at it, almost looked like the family crest of a house hold. Each of them had gotten a similar piece of jewelry with the same pendant. Sodapop receiving a choker-like necklace while Darry got a ring.

Finally Darry finished getting dressed and they were ready to go, heading out the door, eager to explore the place that had drawn them like a siren's call.

* * *

 _ **Please Review! ;3**_


End file.
